This proposal is to request support for a Keystone Symposia meeting entitled Angiogenesis in Health and Disease, organized by Michael Simons and William Sessa, which will be held in Keystone, Colorado from February 28 - March 5, 2010. This meeting will assemble leaders in the most interesting and rapidly developing areas of vascular biology, including vascular development, arterial specification, miRs and neural guidance research. This meeting will emphasize the translational nature of research;this focus is aimed at gathering leading investigators who are actively engaged in clinical studies together with basis scientists. We anticipate a highly interactive gathering of investigators and trainees in the field of angiogenesis and a unique opportunity for interdisciplinary interactions with investigators and trainees attending the concurrent meeting on Cardiovascular Development and Repair. The two meetings will share a keynote address, a workshop, and a plenary session, and there will be ample opportunity for informal interactions during posters and unstructured time. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Angiogenesis continues to occupy a central place in many disciplines including cardiovascular medicine, oncology, ophthalmology and many others. Recent advances in developmental biology, genetics and signaling are leading to a new understanding of how blood vessels are forming and new ideas for stimulating and inhibiting this process. This meeting will bring together leading researches in this field and related basic science and clinical disciplines to discuss the new concepts, exchange the most up-to date information and formulate new strategies.